Diabolik Lovers: After Awakening
by thfourteenth
Summary: After the Awakening, Yui continues to live with the six brothers. How would life be like juggling all six of them? What other dangers are out there for this Church-raised girl? Continued from after the anime. This is Yui's story with the six brothers- six lovers. May be OOC (not enough info for the characters).


"I'm thirsty."

"Great, you're up and about time too." Said Ayato.

Shu stood up abruptly, "What a fuss." He shuffled his foot and looked at Yui, "Welcome to the family." He disappeared shortly.

Yui smiled, the older brother wasn't that heartless. Maybe he's opening up…? Would it be conceited to think so otherwise?

Reiji pushed his glasses up, "I expect total obedience from on now. Where you can go, where you can't go, what you can do and what you can't. Understood? Else you'll be building the lost wing by yourself. Brick. By. Brick." He poured a glass of cranberry juice out into a glass and placed it onto the table beside the sofa.

"More trouble than worth." He disappeared too.

"Where's Laito?" asked Yui.

"Having fun," replied Kanato, giggling with Teddy. "I shall go see too, coming, Teddy?"

"Have fun," said Yui meekly.

Kanato looked at her oddly, and smiled broadly, a little twisted with madness shining in his eyes, "I will." Kanato skipped out of the room, muttering animatedly with his toy.

Subaru pushed away from the wall and dropped his silver knife into her lap, "You lost it in your chest. Don't lose it there anymore."

Yui smiled gently at him, "You suggested that it was the best place to go, though."

"Well, I didn't think you had the mental capacity to understand me. I will not make the same mistake twice."

Laito appeared from behind the sofa, "Come on guys, count me in this sweet bickering. I didn't think Bitch-chan had it in her for such high level interaction."

"She's a pancake."

"Bitch."

"Pancake."

Subaru scoffed. "I'm outta here." A gust of wind and the door banged open. Subaru strolled out of the door.

"Temper, little brother," tsked Ayato. "Now, Yui, I'll be needing you to fatten up. You got six brothers to feed. What a bother, we need to tell the Church to send more at any one time."

"But you got to hand in to them; they really got us a juicy one this time." Laito countered.

Yui scowled, she could still hear them. She swung her legs down from the sofa, "I'll be going back to my room."

She was almost out of the room when she heard Laito, "You do know we have a test on Monday, right?"

* * *

><p>Yui settled in her room. She had to deal with this dysfunctional family, lost of her father (if he was even her father) and stabbing herself, yet she is here studying for her test on Monday. Why do these guys even go to school? How old are they anyway? So many questions but not enough answers. Does she have to live the rest of her life like this?<p>

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Laito was lounging in the corner of the classroom, smirking at the teacher. The female teacher blushed and pointed at the classroom door. Laito smiled, another round with the sensei. The female teacher passed out some new assignments on the students' desk. When she reached Laito's desk, she placed an extra piece of cloth on his desk. Laito smirked lazily, the female teacher just can't wait.<p>

"Okay class, please finish this assignment and we'll go through it tomorrow night. That will be all. Laito, my office, now. We need to discuss your lack of answers on your test."

Laito pushed himself from his desk and stalked out of the room after the teacher.

Yui looked at Kanato, "Do we wait for him?"

"No, he'll be busy till morning."

* * *

><p>Yui packed her things after her classroom duties, the Sun is almost up. Three girls showed up in her class and cornered her.<p>

"We saw you talking to Kanato, are you close?"

Yui stammered, "Err… N.. No."

"But you came to school in their car?"

"Y..Yes."

"Who are you to them? How dare you speak to Kanato-sama!"

"S.. Sorry, I won't, ever again."

"I think we need to teach her a lesson, girls." One of the girls slapped Yui. The other pulled her hair and smacked her head onto the table. Yui collapsed on the floor. With the lack of blood flowing, the recent event with Cordelia, Yui's body couldn't take much damage. Her chest started to ache and she started to tremble.

"What a pushover. Does she think her innocent act will fool all the brothers?" The girl who seemed to be in charge kicked her in the stomach. Yui grimaced. Shit, this is not even fun.

"I didn't ask for this, okay." She struggled to get up. Her life was spiraling down. At the mansion and now, here, in school. Why does trouble find her? She picked her bag, "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Where do you think you are going," the leader punched her and pushed her into a cluster of tables. A large crash could be heard, but no one's in school this late, and this early into the day.

Yui moaned; her hand reaching to her chest, blood soaked her white blouse.

"Moaning? Girls, I think she likes this."

"What a freak." This girl kicked her fiercely in the limbs and stepped on her hand.

"We thinks you are silently turned on. And so are we." The leader bend slightly over her, flashing her fangs.

Yui screamed.

* * *

><p>"Demanding. That's what you are." Reiji appeared at the doorway.<p>

"And noisy." Shu said, appearing at one the desk, eyes closed. He plucked his ear phones out of his ear and stopped the music on his player.

"What fun, this violence. But you didn't invite us." Subaru stood in the corner, flicking his silver knife, sharpening it with his nails.

"The Kasa sisters. Say hi to Teddy." Kanato appeared behind one of the sisters, gripping her tightly around the neck. She gasped and forced downwards onto a table. Kanato started pounding her head into the table until it was a bloody mess.

"Pity. You would look good as a mannequin. Not a bride, though. Like a corpse. Raw and sticky, and red."

"She's ours, you know." Ayato appeared in front of the leader of the sisters, murderous intent on his face. "And even if she is turned on, she could only do so with us. If she is to be punished, it is to be by us." He slapped her with a force that her head was forced to crack backwards.

"Reiji."

"Yes brother," replied Reiji in a mocking bow.

"Sliced, torn and burned."

"Yes, brother. Are you staying for the show?"

"Bothersome." And disappeared.

"What a jerk." Reiji pulled out two white gloves and snapped them on. "Ayato, Kanato, I believe you will enjoy this. Subaru, get her home before the blood gets wasted. The blue bottle on my desk should suffice in putting her guts back in again."

Subaru lifted Yui up and disappeared.

"Girls, party time."

* * *

><p>Kanato was busy hanging the girls' bodies in front of the school. Laito walked out, a slight trickle of blood down his chin. He wiped it with his forefinger and licked it. Yui has really spoiled his taste in blood. He walked towards his brothers and stared emotionless at the three mangled bodies.<p>

"What I miss?"

* * *

><p>Reiji placed the three jars onto the shelf, the Kasa House will shortly contact them for the hearts. And in return, they will have more servants, expanding the reign of the Demon King. Their father should be proud of them. Of him. But he's probably too busy playing with the mortals.<p>

"Reiji?" Yui said meekly from the door.

"You shouldn't be up. Wasting all the blood like that, you don't even know your place."

"I'll like to thank you all…"

"Wasted breath."

"But I cooked…"

"Waste of food."

"Takoyaki."

"Okay, I'll assemble the brothers."


End file.
